


Come into my parlor

by crazycatt71



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has Ianto tangled in his web</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come into my parlor

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Very slight ones for Cyberwoman, End of Days, & Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, If you've seen the episodes you'll reconize them, if you havn't it shouldn't ruin anything.  
> Summary: Jack has Ianto tangled
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothin, I'm just having fun

"Come in to my parlor." said the spider, to the fly.

Ianto Jones sat on a stool behind the counter of the tourist office, thinking about how he felt, as day by day he was more tangled in the emotional web of being involved with Jack Harkness. He lied about Lisa, Jack forgave him, and guilt wrapped a sticky strand around his heart. He fell head first in love with Jack, another strand. Jack left without a word and pain and fear wound so tightly around his heart that he thought it might stop beating. When Jack came back, anger, hope, confusion, and love added themselves to strengthen the web until he was so tangled he didn't know up from down.  Every look Jack gave him, every time Jack touched him or kissed him, Ianto felt the web surrounding him get stronger.  He had struggled against it until he was mentally exhausted before he realized for however long his life was, he was stuck, he was in love with Jack and there wasn't anything he could do about it.  Realizing he wasn't doing anything but making his head hurt, he sighed and went to make the afternoon coffee.  Standing outside Jack's office, he took a deep breath, schooled his features into a calm mask, and walked over to Jack's desk.

"Coffee, sir." he said, setting the mug down.

"Mmmm, two of my favorite things, coffee and Ianto Jones." Jack purred, pulling Ianto onto his lap.

He took a drink of the coffee, then kissed Ianto until he saw stars.

"Stay with me tonight." Jack said.

"Of course." Ianto agreed, as the web got tighter.


End file.
